<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Llamado del Alfa by RavenLoveless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742427">El Llamado del Alfa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLoveless/pseuds/RavenLoveless'>RavenLoveless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lazo de Manada [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Harry Potter, Dumbledore hace las cosas bien, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, Harry puppy, Hurt/Comfort, Moony Remus Lupin, POV Remus Lupin, Protective Remus Lupin, Ritual, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, alfa - Freeform, protective wolf, wolf and cub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLoveless/pseuds/RavenLoveless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La manada de Moony esta rota, pero el lobo aun tiene esperanza de al menos encontrar a su cachorrito</p><p>(Continuación paralela de Lazo de Manada)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lazo de Manada [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El Llamado del Alfa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey chicos, gracias por seguir Lazo de Manada, esta es una continuación paralela a esa misma historia. Si las cosas van como lo planeado, seguiré subiendo historia así autoconclusivas de las aventuras de Moony con su cachorrito y tal vez alguien más.<br/>Espero que lo disfruten</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 《Un lobo sin manada no es un lobo sobreviviente, es un lobo muerto》. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lily se detuvo un momento para apreciar cómo el círculo de setas que había plantado en el jardín brillaban con una luminosidad casi fantasmagórica bajo las estrellas. La pelirroja iba descalza con un largo vestido blanco que se le acentuaba ya en el enorme vientre.</p><p>-sigo pensando que no es una buena idea- musitó Remus mientras miraba a James acercarse con un pequeño frasco en cuyo interior danzaba una diminuta llama de color dorado que él mismo había invocado.</p><p>-tonterias Moony, esta es de lejos la mejor idea que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo- sonrió James girando su frasco entre sus manos.</p><p>Remus soltó un suspiro que claramente decía “<em> cómo es que siempre dejo que me convenzan de estas cosas?” </em> pero no dijo nada mientras se acercaba al círculo de setas igual de descalzo que Lily  y se abría la camisa con cuidado de no arruinar las runas que tenía pintadas sobre su corazón y que descendían por su pecho y brazos. </p><p>Un suave gruñido se escuchó a las espaldas de Remus cuando este dejó caer su camisa al piso fuera del círculo y si no fuera por el agudo oído que 'Moony' le daba a Remus, esta no hubiera escuchado la burla que James le hacía a Sirius. </p><p>-¿quieres que te eche agua fría Pads?</p><p>Ignorando a sus idiotas, Remus entró al círculo y se sentó en el césped cruzando las piernas y cerrando los ojos. Ahora debía empezar la parte, aunque no difícil; sí más incómoda para él pues debía conectarse con su <em>Lobo</em> <em>interno</em> para poder crear el lazo. Aquello llevaba haciéndolo desde que Lily le mencionó lo del ritual y aunque no había resultado tan difícil como Remus había pensado, si fue abrumador y algo aterrador. Desde que lo habían mordido, Remus se había negado a reconocer a su <em>Lobo interior, </em>por miedo que al hacer eso parte de su humanidad se perdería y se volvería en el monstruo que sentía que era. Sin embargo después del susto inicial y algo de ayuda de Sirius, Remus logró sincronizar su mente con la del lobo y ahora era más consciente de los instintos de este. Claro la mayoría de veces solía ignorarlos pero también debía admitir que si no fuera por esos instintos; tanto James como él habrían muerto en esa emboscada que les habían hecho los mortifagos hace poco más  de 3 semanas. Fue ese mismo descubrimiento lo que hizo que James, quien al comienzo había estado algo receloso por el experimento que su esposa quería hacer, se entusiasmara y apoyara completamente el ritual ahora. </p><p>-¿listo Remy?- preguntó Lily fuera del círculo mientras tomaba la daga de plata que Peter le ofrecía y se hacía un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano mientras James le ayudaba a sostenerse con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. El día del parto estaba ahora muy cerca y a ella le costaba un poco mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo</p><p>Remus asintió y abrió un poco los ojos. Estos seguían de color ámbar pero se veia ligeramente más brillantes, un poco más salvajes. Lily entró al círculo con paso firme y se sentó frente a Remus antes de poner su mano herida sobre el corazón de él.</p><p>-<em> Colligo, vincula, et dabo luna </em>- empezó a musitar ella en voz baja una y otra vez mientras James; Sirius y Peter tomaron sus lugares, cada uno con un frasco igual al que tenía James.</p><p>Remus volvió a cerrar los ojos y sintió un leve escalofrío al sentir como algo dentro de él se movía, se despertaba.</p><p>
  <em> "no entres en pánico, todo estará bien" </em>
</p><p>La magia de Remus se sacudió y este sintió un leve hormigueo incómodo donde las runas estaban pintadas. Con cuidado de no moverse, Remus abrió un poco los ojos y vio como sus runas habían tomado el color dorado del fuego que sus amigos portaban y de la runa más grande, la que estaba en su corazón; había empezado a salir un hilo de oro que había  empezado a viajar por el brazo de su amiga para llegar al pecho de ella, sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar, el hilo se dividió y una parte se conectó al corazón de Lily y el otro reposo sobre su vientre. </p><p>-<em> meque tibi lunae servaberis- </em>dijo Remus con seguridad y los hilos se tensaron sacándole el aire con un jadeo.</p><p>El libro había mencionado que el proceso del lazo de manada era incómodo para aquellos que no compartían sangre pero no había mencionado que doliera como si agua hirviendo viajara a través de las venas. Por suerte Remus tenía una tolerancia alta al dolor, por lo que a medida que las runas danzaban en su piel y poco a poco iban acercándose a su corazón, el castaño logró darle a su amiga que lo miraba preocupada una sonrisa suave. Lily apartó un poco su mano cuando las runas empezaron a desaparecer y solo quedaba la más grande que estaba manchada con su sangre. </p><p>Lily tuvo la sensación de que escuchaba un aullido dulce en su pecho antes de que la runa se fundiera en el pecho de Remus y las setas se apagaran. Al mirarse la mano, Lily notó que sobre su corte estaba la runa que había estado en el pecho de Remus pero que esta desapareció al tiempo que la herida se cerraba.</p><p>Por un momento, el jardín se quedó en silencio y oscuro pues el fuego que los merodeadores sostenían se había apagado en cuanto el ritual empezó. Sirius fue el primero en sacar su varita.</p><p>-<em> Lumus </em>-dijo él e iluminó el círculo donde estaba su “hermana” y su pareja. Remus se veía agotado y tenía el cabello pegado a la cara por su sudor. </p><p>-menos mal… esto solo se puede hacer… cada luna nueva- jadeó Remus cuando encontró su voz -no creo que mi magia… resistiera otro ritual ¿estás bien Lily?</p><p>-yo soy quien debo preguntar eso, bobo- dijo ella preocupada mientras James le ayudaba a ponerse en pie -¿quieres algo?</p><p>-una rana de chocolate y una siesta estarían bi…- Remus no logró acabar su frase pues sus ojos se cerraron y cayó dormido en los brazos de Sirius cuando este lo atrapó.</p><p>-vamos a llegar a viejos y Moony seguirá quedándose dormido a media frase- rió James antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y acariciar suavemente su vientre. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ♡/~/~/~/~/~♡/~/~/~/~/~/♡~/~/~/~/~/♡ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Verano 1984 </em>
</p><p>Moony estaba herido.</p><p>Pero no solo herido por la transformación, que había resultado la más dura que la del mes pasado, sino también por algo que lo desgarraba por dentro.</p><p>Su manada estaba rota.</p><p>Moony no lograba entender qué había pasado, aquello había ocurrido cuando su parte humana estaba al mando y este había roto su conexión con Moony hace mucho tiempo, pero Moony sabía que algo muy malo les había pasado a los miembros de su manada. </p><p>¿<em> Estaban heridos </em>?</p><p>Moony volvió a aullar de dolor y empezó a andar en círculos en el sótano. No, si estuvieran heridos él podría sentir el  lazo que tenía con ellos y podría ir a su auxilio. No, los miembros de su manada no estaban heridos… Estaban muertos.</p><p>El aullido que Moony soltó esta vez fue más agónico, más desgarrador.</p><p>Moony recordaba la guerra ¿había sido allí? había sido en ese tiempo que los había perdido a todos ¿incluso a su cachorrito? </p><p>Un gruñido salió de Moony y este se empezó a morder a sí mismo. No, él sabía que su cachorro no estaba muerto, aún podía sentir su lazo unido a él pero estaba lejos… perdido. Su cachorro estaba perdido y Moony necesitaba encontrarlo. </p><p>El lobo se acercó a la puerta y empezó a rasguñar la madera, ésta estaba astillada y le lastimaba las patas pero Moony no se detuvo. Aquello era algo que hacía cada luna llena. Recordaba que había pasado con su manada y entraba en histeria por querer salir y buscar a su cachorro. Si él era el último de la manada, su deber como Alfa era proteger al miembro más pequeño, protegerlo y amarlo hasta que el cachorro pudiera cuidarse a sí mismo.</p><p>Moony siguió golpeando la puerta como cada mes, y así como cada mes el lobo sabía que su contraparte humana, quien se había negado a comunicarse desde hace muchas lunas, había puesto diferentes hechizos para impedir el paso o al menos eso pareció pues con un click, la puerta simplemente se abrió.</p><p>El lobo olfateó el aire con cuidado antes de subir las escaleras. La cabaña olía a madera mojada y pergamino pero también olía a dolor y soledad. Moony se quedó un momento en la sala, como si esperara que de la nada alguien de su manada apareciera lo que hizo que olvidara momentáneamente la razón de por que estaba alli. </p><p>Su manada estaba rota. Los miembros estaban muertos, pero no todos. De eso Moony estaba seguro, aún podía sentir tres lazos en él. Uno debía ser el de su cachorro, luego había otro que Moony ignoró cuando se percató que el de su pareja aún estaba atado aunque eso sólo le causó ira y dolor.</p><p>¿Qué había hecho Padfoot para enfurecer a Moony? Claramente no estaba respondiendo al llamado de su Alfa pero Moony raramente se enojaba por eso. No, Padfoot debió hacer algo que la contraparte de Moony se negaba a compartir. </p><p>Los gruñidos de ira de Moony empezaron a salir cuando una corriente de aire se coló por una ventana abierta y el pelaje del lobo se erizó.</p><p>Un humano… Había un humano cerca. Moony gruñó con fuerza, no iba a permitir que ningún humano se acercara a su territorio. Los humanos significaban peligro y el alfa debía proteger a todos los miembros de la manada, aún si estaba enojado con ellos. </p><p>Con un aullido furioso, Moony salió de la casa corriendo. Iba a despedazar a cualquier humano que osara entrar en su territorio. La carrera por el bosque no fue nada para Moony, la luz de la luna alumbraba lo suficiente el camino y sus patas lo guiaban sin problema alguno.</p><p>Cuando Moony se sintió cerca del humano, bajó la velocidad, aullando de nuevo como última advertencia, pero el humano no se movió. Abriéndose paso entre los arbustos, Moony llegó a un claro y gruñó. El humano estaba frente a él y temblaba. </p><p><em> Bien, debía tenerle miedo. </em> </p><p>Ese humano había entrado al territorio de un alfa que buscaba a su cachorro perdido, el peor error de su vida.</p><p>Las patas de Moony no hicieron ruido mientras se acercaba al humano y el lobo se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que éste era. Bueno todos los humanos eran pequeños para él.</p><p>Moony podía oler más claramente al humano ahora. Además del olor a miedo que ese pequeño humano emanaba, había una extraña pestilencia que cubría su aroma natural. Seguramente el humano se había acercado a algo realmente asqueroso pues olía a grasa y sudor por todas partes, sin embargo bajo ese hedor Moony logró sentir una esencia diferente… familiar.</p><p>Olía a bayas silvestres y melaza… Olía como… ¡Su cachorro!</p><p>El corazón de Moony dio un brinco y no se resistió la emoción de pasar su lengua por la cara de su cachorro tal y como recordaba que Padfood solía hacer cuando el cachorro había nacido.</p><p>El cachorrito soltó una risa y las orejas de Moony se movieron felices. Esa risa era la de su cachorro, aunque se escuchaba menos infantil seguía teniendo el mismo tono que hacía a Moony querer aullar de la felicidad. </p><p>-no Sr. Lobo, no haga eso- rió su cachorro y Moony no se detuvo. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan feliz. Moony incluso sintió como su contraparte parecía prestar atención por lo que siguió lamiendo toda la cara de su cachorro hasta que este soltó un quejido de dolor.</p><p>Moony se apartó rápidamente de su cachorro y sintió su contraparte humana gritar enfadado por lo que gruñó para callarlo. Moony no había lastimado a su cachorro, Moony jamás haría eso. Mirando más de cerca al cachorro, los ojos del Lobo vieron como una de las mejillas de su pequeño estaba más roja que la otra y tenía extrañas marcas.</p><p>Los gruñidos se hicieron más fuertes esta vez ¡<em> Alguien había osado lastimar a su cachorro </em>! Alguien lo había golpeado y Moony deseaba despedazar al humano que lo hubiera hecho. Moony se apartó un poco de su cachorro y empezó a andar en círculos, esperando poder dar con el olor de quien había lastimado a su cachorro para hacerlo pagar. Sin embargo el pestilente olor que seguramente venía de quien había golpeado a su cachorro solo era perceptible hasta dónde su territorio acababa pues más allá de eso su parte humana había puesto un hechizo que no permitía que Moony saliera de esa zona. </p><p>Frustrado y aún enojado, Moony soltó un aullido antes de girarse a ver a su cachorro. Este aún parecía asustado pero no tanto como antes. Los ojos de su cachorrito brillaban de forma hermosa bajo la luz de la luna y Moony se permitió apreciar lo mucho que su cachorro había crecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto? Muchas lunas sin duda pero Moony no sabía con certeza. El cachorro lo miró de vuelta antes de que un gruñido saliera del estómago de éste, sacando a Moony de sus pensamientos.</p><p>¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era de noche y su cachorrito no solo debía tener hambre sino también estar cansado, ¿no? Los cachorros suelen dormir mucho. Sin embargo ¿que debía hacer? Lo lógico sería llevar al cachorro a su casa, allí estaría calentito y seguramente su contraparte humana tendría algo apropiado para que él comiera.</p><p> Si, eso haría.</p><p>Moony se acercó a su cachorro con cuidado y se agacho frente a él para que se subiera sobre su lomo pues Moony dudaba que el pequeño pudiera caminar el trecho hasta la casa.</p><p>-¿me.. me puedo subir?- preguntó su cría tímidamente por lo que Moony simplemente asintió. </p><p>El cachorro se trepó de forma algo torpe sobre el pobre lobo que sintió como este le jalaba el pelaje y le clavaba las rodillas en las costillas pero no le importó, simplemente esperó de forma paciente a que su cría se acomodara bien y se sujetara con cuidado antes de pararse y empezar el camino de vuelta a la casa, no muy rápido para no asustar a su pequeño. Moony sabía que no había nadie más en el bosque en ese momento aparte de ellos pero aún así no bajó su guardia y se mantuvo alerta mientras trataba de no girar su cabeza para comprobar que su cachorro aún seguía sobre él pues este casi no pesaba nada y en varias ocasiones, de no ser por el ligero jalón en su pelaje, Moony hubiera pensado que su cachorro se había caído. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cabaña, Moony pasó la verja antes de volver a agacharse para que su cachorrito bajara a tierra.</p><p>-¿usted vive aquí, Sr. Lobo?- preguntó su pequeño con un tono asombrado y cansado a la vez. Moony le asintió antes de pararse sobre sus patas traseras para abrir la puerta. </p><p>Seguramente la puerta se había cerrado con el viento cuando él había salido y ahora estaba teniendo problemas con la cosa que su contraparte usaba para abrirla. Luego de varios intentos Moony finalmente logró abrir la puerta y se giró a su cachorro para empujarlo gentilmente con la nariz al interior de la cabaña.</p><p>El cachorrito parecía intrigado mientras miraba el interior de la cabaña por lo que Moony aprovechó de cerrar la puerta e ir al cuarto donde recordaba que su contraparte solía preparar los alimentos. Usualmente en ese lugar no solía haber muchas cosas pero Moony se sentía lleno en ese momento lo que significaba que su contraparte había comido antes de transformarse y que algo debía haber en ese lugar para su cachorro. </p><p>Siguiendo a su olfato, Moony dio con algo rojo y redondo que olía dulce y que recordaba haber visto a Prongs comer alguna vez en el bosque. Como el cachorro era técnicamente la cría de sangre de Prongs, eso significaba que seguramente esas cosas también le gustarían a él. Con cuidado Moony tomó dos de esas cosas y las llevó a donde estaba su cachorro que estaba examinando algunas de las cosas de su contraparte humana. Con cuidado de no asustarlo, Moony tocó a su cachorro con la nariz y este se giró viendo lo que su Alfa le había traído. </p><p>-¿Son.. para mí?- preguntó su cachorro con emoción en su voz por lo que Moony le asintió. </p><p>El pequeño tomó esas cosas y empezó a comerlas con ganas, cosa que llenó de orgullo a Moony. Él finalmente había proveído a su cachorro de forma exitosa después de mucho tiempo. Sin embargo Moony también se sentía intranquilo ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que su cachorrito había comido? Bueno con él ahora cuidándolo el pequeño comería a diario. Eso era algo de lo que Moony no tenía que preocuparse pues sabía que su contraparte humana sería capaz de pasar hambre con tal que su cría se alimentara de forma adecuada. Estaba en el orgullo de un Alfa proveer primero por los más pequeños antes de por sí mismo después de todo. Cuando el pequeño terminó de comer, Moony lo observó limpiar su propio desastre y se acercó a él para tomarlo por su ropa, el Lobo realmente esperaba que su contraparte hiciera algo para deshacerse de esa peste que opacaba el agradable olor de su cachorro, y lo llevó al sillón para subirlo antes de también subirse él para descansar. Era hora de que las buenas crias se fueran a dormir.</p><p>El cachorrito bostezó con ganas antes de tallarse sus ojitos aunque Moony noto que estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con el lado donde tenía el golpe, por lo que se acercó a su pequeño y le lamió con cuidado su mejilla para apaciguar el dolor. Moony estuvo así por un rato hasta que su cría habló.</p><p>-¿Sr. Lobo… cree ud que… me puedo quedar aquí con usted?- preguntó este en voz muy bajita.</p><p>Moony miró fijamente a su cachorro y logró escuchar como su contraparte intentaba protestar pero lo ignoró, después de todo el humano llevaba ignorándolo por mucho tiempo y se merecía también que Moony no lo escuchara.</p><p>-prometo ser bueno, y y y… y también se limpiar el piso y lavar los platos. Hasta se cocinar huevos y tocino- dijo angustiado su cachorro mientras sus manitas temblaban. La contraparte de Moony se calló finalmente ambos apartaron un poco la vista avergonzados al entender las palabras del pequeño.</p><p>Algo no estaba bien, las crías no debian sonar angustiadas ni suplicar por un lugar para vivir. Era deber del Alfa y los miembros adultos de la manada el cuidar de los más pequeños cuando los padres no podían. Velar de que estuvieran a salvo y fueran felices.</p><p><em> Pero Harry no está a salvo y claramente no ha sido feliz… le hemos fallado. </em> La voz de su contraparte humana fue clara para Moony en su cabeza, sin embargo el Lobo se negaba a aceptar sus palabras. Tal vez había descuidado sus deberes como Alfa pero ya no. Su cría finalmente estaba frente a él cuando el resto de la manada estaba rota y era su deber, no, su deseo cuidar de esta hasta que fuera grande y fuerte y pudiera cuidar por sí mismo. </p><p>Un suave sollozo salió del pecho del cachorro y desgarró el corazón del Lobo. Su cría estaba triste, podía sentirlo en su ser. Podía sentir lo sola y abandonada que esta se sentía.</p><p>-no… no tengo casa Sr. Lobo… por… por favor… deje que me quede- sollozó su cachorro y Moony sintió ganas de llorar junto a su pequeño. Su cachorro alguna vez risueño y lleno de alegría estaba roto, tan roto como Moony se había sentido todas esas lunas solo, apartado de su manada.</p><p>De forma muy lenta, Moony se bajó del sofá y frotó su hocico contra su cachorro quien lo abrazó y lloró un poco más hasta que empezó a calmarse de a poco. Cuando Moony estuvo seguro que su cachorrito estaba más sereno, se volvió a subir al sofá y lo atrajo a sí para que este se recostara sobre su lomo.</p><p>-le prometo que no se va a arrepentir Sr. Lobo, seré muy bueno y obediente siempre… así que por favor, deje que me quede- musitó el pequeño ocultando su carita entre el pelaje de Moony, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el Lobo escuchó una suave respiración y supo que su pequeño estaba dormido, sano y salvo al fin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ♡/~/~/~/~/~♡/~/~/~/~/~/♡~/~/~/~/~/♡ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus fue consciente de algo más aparte de la terrible migraña que amenazaba con nublar su vista y de lo resentidos que se sentían sus músculos cuando recuperó la conciencia al amanecer. Ese algo era lo que aún mantenía a Remus tirado en el piso del sótano de su pequeña cabaña mientras se forzaba en recordar los 12 usos de la sangre de dragón para evitar el inminente ataque de pánico que sentía tomar control de él por el inesperado visitante que aún debía estar donde el lobo lo había dejado antes de bajar al sótano para la transformación. </p><p>El corazón de Remus latía con tal violencia que el joven podía sentirlo retumbar como golpes contras sus sienes. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello de la noche anterior? ¿Cómo es que el lobo se había logrado salir del sótano? ¿Por qué Harry, de entre todas las personas, se encontraba precisamente esa noche en el bosque? y ¿el niño aún seguía con vida?</p><p>Un gruñido retumbó en la cabeza del castaño, acelerando su dolor de cabeza. Al parecer el lobo se había ofendido con ese último pensamiento de Remus. </p><p>Tratando de ignorar eso, Remus hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie e ir a la esquina del sótano donde estaba la tabla suelta del piso. Con cuidado de no astillarse, ya le había pasado varias veces, Remus levantó la tabla y sacó de allí su ropa; su varita y un frasco con medio trago de poción para el dolor la cual se bebió antes de vestirse. A medida que el líquido bajaba por su garganta, Remus sintió el conocido calor que la poción le producía al recorrer sus músculos y articulaciones para relajarlas un poco. Con un suspiro, Remus se vistió y empuñó su varita antes de subir las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas. Usualmente Remus debía arrastrarse escaleras arriba para poder llegar al sofá y tumbarse allí, esperando no desangrarse por sus propias heridas, pero esta había sido la primera luna en mucho tiempo donde Remus no se había lastimado a sí mismo y se sentía ansioso en pensar que el lobo quizás había clavado sus garras y dientes en algo más… suave.</p><p>El lobo volvió a gruñir esta vez más fuerte, lo que hizo que Remus se tambaleara y tuviera que apoyarse en la pared pues el gruñido lo había tomado desprevenido.</p><p>-oh calla- bufo Remus. Hace mucho tiempo que no se dirigía a su lobo de forma consciente pero este estaba siendo más molesto de lo usual.</p><p>Una vez fuera del sótano, Remus respiró con fuerza y trató de no imaginarse el pequeño cuerpo del hijo de sus difuntos amigos, despedazado en su sofá. Con las piernas algo temblorosas, en parte por los nervios y la debilidad de los músculos después de la transformación, Remus se acercó al respaldo del sofá y se asomó para ver el desastre.</p><p>Sin embargo, no encontró ninguno allí. Lo único que encontró fue a Harry, el hijo de  Lily y James, dormido hecho un ovillo en el sofá. El pequeño respiraba profundamente, con las gafas torcidas en la cara y un pulgar ligeramente apoyado entre sus labios mientras que la otra mano reposaba sobre su carita. </p><p>Remus soltó un respiro sin darse cuenta que estaba sosteniendo su aliento y rodeó el sofá para arrodillarse frente al niño y mirarlo más fijamente. El cabello negro y desordenado, tan caracteristico de James, le caia al pequeño sobre la cara por todas partes mientras su naricita, la misma de Lily, se abría un poquito cada vez que él respiraba de forma profunda. Harry estaba allí, frente a Remus, en su casa y sin daño alguno después de una noche de luna llena con el lobo.</p><p>El lobo volvió a gruñirle a Remus pero en esta ocasión el castaño sintió que era más un gruñido de burla por lo que puso los ojos en blanco y trató de ignorarlo, sin embargo le fue difícil cuando sintió como alguien transpasaba las protecciones de su casa y el lobo se ponia a la defensiva.</p><p>Remus se puso en pie con la varita en la mano ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? ¿Sería un mortifago? ¿Sabrian que Harry estaba allí? y si lo era ¿que debía hacer? ¿A dónde debería ir?</p><p>Un suave golpe en la puerta puso en alerta total a Remus quien sintiendo la boca seca mientras se acercó de forma lenta para atender. Sea lo que fuera, no dejaría que nada ni nadie tratara de lastimar a su cachorro. Con mucha cautela, Remus abrió la puerta lo suficiente para solo asomar la cabeza y soltó un suspiro al encontrarse su ex-director.</p><p>-buenos días Director- dijo Remus tratando de abandonar su postura tensa pero el lobo no se relajó.</p><p>-buenos días Remus- saludó Dumbledore con ese tono de tranquilidad que siempre lo caracterizaba -te vez excepcionalmente bien para ser la mañana después de la luna nueva ¿pasaste una buena noche?</p><p>-no sabría realmente la respuesta a eso Sr- suspiró Remus moviendo los labios. Por más que quisiera ser hospitalario con su ex-director, ese no era un buen momento -¿en que le puedo servir tan temprano en la mañana, señor?</p><p>-siempre tan directo, ¿no es así Remus?- suspiró Dumbledore y a Remus le pareció que el anciano director se veía más viejo de lo normal -se que con este tema quizás abriré viejas heridas en ti Remus y creeme, no es mi intención traerte más pena y dolor del que ya has sufrido últimamente, sin embargo necesito tu ayuda. Harry Potter desapareció anoche de la casa de sus tíos.</p><p>Remus sabía que debía poner una expresión de dolor, de espanto o cualquier otra cosa diferente a la culpabilidad que sentía. Por un momento se sintió de nuevo en Hogwarts como estudiante justo después de ser atrapado haciendo alguna de sus travesuras.</p><p>Dumbledore no pasó por alto la curiosa expresión que Remus tenía y el hombre lobo pensó que lo más sensato y fácil en ese momento era simplemente mostrarle al director quien estaba dentro de su casa aún cuando ni él mismo estuviera completamente seguro de cómo el pequeño había llegado a ese bosque.</p><p>-¿Remus?- preguntó Dumbledore y el joven suspiró.</p><p>-creo Sr… que será más fácil si usted entra y lo ve por sí mismo- dijo Remus dándole paso al mago para que ingresara a su cabaña.</p><p>En otras circunstancias Remus se sentiría avergonzado por el desorden de su hogar pues había pilas de libros apilados por doquier, así como periódicos viejos, tazas sucias, mantas, entre otras cosas. Desde la muerte de sus padres, Remus había perdido el interés de cuidar la cabaña como era debido y la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba entre alguno de sus múltiples trabajos muggles para solo aparecerse allí para dormir. Sin embargo en ese momento eso era lo que menos importaba. Dumbledore se abrió paso por la pequeña sala y no tuvo que ser guiado por Remus para ver al pequeño niño que no se había movido del sofá. </p><p>Un montón de cosas empezaron a pasar por la cabeza de Remus en ese momento mientras su ansiedad hacía de su estómago un nudo.  Lo más evidente es que Dumbledore lo culparía de haber secuestrado a Harry, cosa que no era del todo cierta; es decir, Remus no había sabido a donde Harry había sido llevado después de esa fatídica noche de Halloween, y el que Moony lo trajera a la cabaña en medio de la noche fue más para protegerlo que para retener al niño. </p><p>Ahora bien, si por algún milagro Remus lograba convencer a Dumbledore que ninguna de sus intenciones habían sido maliciosas, aún cuando habían sido hechas por el lobo, lo más seguro es que su cachorro seria devuelto al lugar del cual lo habían echado y  eso era algo que Remus no podía permitir. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aún estaban algo nublados para Remus pero si de algo estaba seguro era del presentimiento de que Harry corría peligro en ese lugar si volvía. Si una familia que era capaz de abandonar a un niño pequeño en un bosque en medio de la noche no era apta para cuidar de ese niño y menos si ese niño era el cachorro de su manada. Remus se preguntó desesperanzado cuanto podría correr con el niño antes de que Dumbledore lo atrapara e hiciera que lo mandaran a Azkaban por eso.</p><p>-Bueno… Esto es sin duda una sorpresa que no me esperaba- dijo Dumbledore luego de un rato y se giró para ver a Remus. Los ojos azules del director tintineaban detrás de sus gafas de media luna, como si estuviera resolviendo un rompecabezas fascinante pero sin todas las piezas -he de decir que estoy realmente intrigado por oír lo que debió ser una noche realmente interesante para ti Remus pero antes de eso me gustaría pedirte que me permitieras hacer un pequeño diagnóstico sobre el niño, no se ve herido pero quisiera comprobar algo antes de continuar, si no te molesta.</p><p>Remus entrecerró los ojos. Se le hacía muy extraño que su antiguo director estuviera pidiendo permiso para algo que podría haber hecho sin que él se diera cuenta.</p><p>-no veo porqué no señor, pero ¿puedo preguntar por qué me pide permiso?</p><p>-bueno, en primer lugar estoy como invitado en tu hogar, Remus y sería algo desconsiderado y grosero de mi parte el sacar mi varita y empezar a hacer magia sin tu permiso. Segundo; porque el hechizo que voy a usar no es uno que será rutinario mio y requiere que me concentre un poco, por lo que tus gruñidos me hacen el trabajo algo… difícil- dijo Dumbledore amablemente.</p><p>Las mejillas de Remus se pusieron rosadas cuando fue consciente del constante gruñido de advertencia que estaba saliendo de su garganta. Algo así no le pasaba desde que era un adolecente.</p><p>-lo… lo siento señor… yo… no me di cuenta- Remus quería que en ese momento la tierra se abriera y lo tragara. No ayudó el hecho de que Dumbledore soltara una suave risita, al parecer toda esa situación le parecía divertida.</p><p>-ningún daño se ha hecho mi muchacho- dijo con calma el anciano sacando su varita.</p><p>-yo… hmmm haré algo de té- dijo Remus de forma torpe.</p><p>-oh, eso sería encantador- agregó el anciano mientras se sentaba al otro extremo de donde Harry dormía y empezaba a pasar la punta de su varita por el niño.</p><p>Remus se movió algo desorientado hasta la cocina donde en vez de usar magia, decidió hacer el té de forma tradicional, más que todo para poder mantener sus manos ocupadas. Una vez finalizado, tomó dos tazas disparejas y sirvió el té antes de volver a la sala donde depositó una de las tazas en su mesa de café antes de sentarse en el sillón junto al sofá con su taza entre las manos.</p><p>Ese sillón, de hecho; era el favorito de Remus pues muchas veces se había acurrucado allí con su madre después de la luna llena para descansar en su regazo. Era una de las pocas cosas que aún conservaba de sus padres y que calentaban el corazón de Remus en vez de romperlo.</p><p>Con los labios apretados y las manos frías aún cuando sujetaba su taza entre ellas, Remus observó como Dumbledore guardaba su varita y se giraba para tomar una de las tazas sin mirar a Remus. El silencio empezó a hacerse realmente denso y Remus se preguntaba qué tanto esperaba Dumbledore para acusarlo de secuestro o lo que sea que estaba pasando por su cabeza. El anciano director se tomó su tiempo para beber su té antes de bajar su taza y finalmente dirigirle una mirada a Remus quien no había podido darle ni un trago al suyo.</p><p>-bueno, más allá de unas cuantas heridas leves, no veo que el joven Harry esté gravemente lastimado- empezó a decir Dumbledore pero Remus lo interrumpió.</p><p>-Moony no lo lastimó, estoy seguro de eso- dijo sin pensar dos veces y sintió como muy dentro de él, Moony le agradeció.</p><p>-¿Moony?- preguntó Dumbledore levantando una de sus cejas.</p><p>-el lobo… así me refiero a él- contestó Remus ahora evitando la mirada del viejo. No se sentía con la capacidad de explicar de dónde había salido ese apodo ni el porqué de este.</p><p>-pareces tener un conocimiento más consciente de tu contraparte licántropa ¿siempre es así?</p><p>-no lo había sido en mucho tiempo- respondió Remus mirando al viejo -no desde… esa noche.</p><p>Los ojos de Albus examinaron fijamente a Remus por un momento, como si tratara de leerlo. Usualmente Remus era bueno ocultando sus cosas o al menos eso creía cuando estaba a su total capacidad, cosa que no pasaba la mañana siguiente de la luna llena.</p><p>-Remus, yo se que tu no trajiste a Harry Potter a tu cabaña anoche, o al menos no fuiste tu quien lo extrajo de su hogar para traerlo hasta aquí. Claramente ese tema está entre mis prioridades para aclarar, sin embargo ahora mismo lo que más me interesa saber es cómo es que el joven Harry Potter sigue vivo después de pasar una noche de luna llena junto a un hombre lobo.</p><p>Las últimas palabras de Dumbledore no habían sido dichas con malicia, pero aún así Remus sintió que el anciano director tenía un poco de recelo por el lobo y siendo sinceros ¿quién no lo tendría? Luego de un suspiro, Remus puso su taza aún llena en la mesa y se reclinó para apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas y así poder reclinar su rostro sobre estas.</p><p>-si le soy sincero señor… ni yo se esa respuesta. Mis recuerdos de anoche no son muy claros.</p><p>-hmmm ya veo- dijo Dumbledore con tono pensativo mientras se pasaba la mano por la larga barba antes de volver a ver a Remus -¿te importaría si usara un poco de legeremancia en ti? Quizás, si navego a través de tus recuerdos de anoche, podremos ver con más claridad qué fue lo que realmente pasó y las motivaciones de tu lobo. Prometo no indagar más allá de las últimas 12 horas.</p><p>Remus apretó los labios sin saber qué contestar. Por un lado, realmente necesitaba saber qué había pasado la noche anterior, sin embargo no se sentía cómodo con la idea de Dumbledore mirando todos sus recuerdos de anoche pues sabía que en algún punto de esta, el lobo había pensado en Padfoot y aquello era algo con lo que Remus no quería lidiar en ese momento. </p><p>Albus espero paciente a la decisión de su ex alumno. Tenía que admitir que se sentía inmensamente intrigado ante la posibilidad de que Remus hubiera encontrado una forma de mantener su control la noche anterior sin la poción matalobos. Además de eso, al examinar al pequeño niño, Dumbledore había encontrado rastros de lo que parecía magia muy antigua y quería saber de donde provenía o que era. Finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Remus habló:</p><p>-su… supongo que si son más últimas 12 horas… no habría problema alguno- dijo en voz baja mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla.</p><p>-muy bien- aceptó Albus sacando su varita y apuntando con esta la cara de Remus -<em> Legeremens </em></p><p>Definitivamente el sentimiento de alguien ingresando e invadiendo tu mente no era algo que Remus desea experimentar seguido, pero lo que no espero fue el fuerte ladrido de Moony que le obligó a cubrirse los oídos y dejó su sien palpitando cuando la conexión se rompió.</p><p>-eso fue… inesperado- dijo Dumbledore claramente sorprendido.</p><p>-lamento eso señor- musitó Remus ligeramente fastidiado -hmm permítame un momento, tal vez pueda calmarlo para que lo intentemos de nuevo- Dumbledore simplemente asintió y miró con curiosidad como Remus se cruzaba de piernas y cerraba los ojos. </p><p>Remus no había tratado aquella conexión con Moony desde la muerte de James y Lily, pero a pesar del tiempo, la conexión vino a él tan fácil como había sido cuando sus amigos vivían. De repente Remus se sintió sobreestimulado con los sentidos del lobo y algo abrumado con todos sus pensamientos. Obligándose en concentrarse, Remus trató de organizar los eventos de la noche anterior mientras Moony ladraba y gruñía, exigiendo respuestas.</p><p>
  <em> ¿Dónde estaba la manada? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ¿Por qué estaban enojados con Padfoot? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ¿Por qué el cachorro no estaba con la manada? </em>
</p><p><em> “BASTA” </em> ordenó Remus irritado <em> “Si no te callas perderemos a Harry de nuevo” </em> y con eso el lobo finalmente guardó silencio dándole oportunidad de dar con los recuerdos de anoche y romper la conexión.</p><p>-¿estas bien Remus?- preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos azules pues el castaño había empezado a respirar con dificultad y estaba más pálido de lo normal.</p><p>-s...si… no se preocupe por mi. Inténtelo de nuevo, Moony no interrumpirá.</p><p>Dumbledore examinó a Remus con la mirada pero no dijo más, simplemente levantó su varita e ingresó a su mente de nuevo. Fiel a su palabra, Dumbledore no exploró los eventos anteriores de la transformación de esa noche, sin embargo eso significó que el anciano director no fuera consciente de los sentimientos del lobo y como este había captado la esencia de Harry y había ido a darle caza hasta que lo reconoció como su cachorro.</p><p>-eso fue sin duda lo más interesante que he presenciado en mucho tiempo, mi muchacho. No tenía idea que los hombres lobo podían comportarse de tal forma con los humanos.</p><p>-no con todos lo hacen- dijo Remus ya más recuperado de su conexión con el lobo -y solo se puede con los miembros de su manada.</p><p>-¿los miembros de su manada? Me disculpo por mi ignorancia Remus pero creo que voy a necesitar que seas más… explicativo.</p><p>Remus abrió la boca antes de fruncir los labios y mirar a la chimenea. Por alguna razón la voz de James había resonado en su cabeza en el momento en el que había tenido intención de hablar de rito que había hecho con sus amigos. Entre las brazas prácticamente extinguidas de la chimenea, Remus recordó una conversación que había tenido con James alguna vez en la sala común de Gryffindor.</p><p>
  <em> -Moony, el conocimiento es poder y como poseedores de este no podemos mostrar todas nuestras cartas al mismo tiempo. Toma mi ejemplo con Evans, yo solo le muestro lo que ya todo el mundo conoce de mi, pero cuando haga mi movida y le de una de mis cartas escondidas, seguro que cae. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -no creo que sea así cómo funciona Prongs </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -tal vez no pero tu entiendes la idea. </em>
</p><p>Remus no recordaba el porqué si quiera habían tenido esa charla, sin embargo ese recuerdo le había dado una idea que tal vez podría usar para su beneficio aunque no estaba del todo seguro de cómo usarla. Usualmente él era quien hacía los planes, no quien los ejecutaba, esos había sido Sirius y James, pero ahora ellos no estaban y dependía de él  no echar a perder su posibilidad de estar junto a Harry.</p><p>-usted mencionó que Harry tenía unas heridas leves- empezó Remus, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras -y vio en los recuerdos del lobo que alguien lo había golpeado recientemente ¿Con quién ha estado viviendo Harry desde que Lily y James murieron?- esa era la primera vez que Remus decía el nombre de sus amigos en voz alta y no esperó que el hacerlo le quemara tanto.</p><p>Dumbledore soltó un largo suspiro antes de retirarse las gafas de media luna. Por un momento se volvió a ver más viejo de lo que realmente era o al menos eso creyó Remus</p><p>-Después de esa noche de Halloween, me encargué de que Harry fuera dejado en el lugar más seguro para él. Así que procuré que fuera llevado la hermana de Lily y su esposo…</p><p>-¿con Petunia?! ¿Pero es que se ha vuelto loco?! ¡Ella odiaba a Lily y a la magia!- gritó Remus poniéndose de pie de un salto -no es extrañar que fuera abandonado de forma tan despiadada en un bosque como si fuera un perro. Y ese golpe que tenía en la cara, quien sabe que más le habrán hecho en estos últimos años.</p><p>-Personalmente esperaba que Petunia Dudsley pudiera pasar de largo el odio infantil que tenía contra su hermana y velará por el bien de su sobrino ahora que estaba solo. Genuinamente pensé que ella al menos lo cuidaría bien si no lo llegaba a amar Remus. Sin embargo me equivoque a la hora de juzgar su carácter- dijo Dumbledore imperturbable ante la inminente amenaza de un hombre lobo furioso frente a él-Voldemort podría haber desvanecido aquella noche, pero se que no se ha ido del todo y la única forma de proteger a Harry es por medio de la protección dada por la sangre de Lily.</p><p>-Yo tengo la sangre de Lily, ¡yo pude cuidarlo!- gritó Remus antes de darse cuenta de que prácticamente estaba sobre el director, por lo que como pudo, recobró su compostura y volvió a su sillón.</p><p>-De eso me acabo de dar cuenta Remus. Mi hechizo de diagnóstico no solo funcionaba para ver si el joven Harry estaba bien físicamente sino para ver donde recaia la protección de su madre y puedo garantizarte que algo de la magia de Lily Potter volando aquí alrededor de Harry y suyo. Sin embargo me gustaría escuchar el <em> cómo </em>paso eso y a partir de allí podríamos hacer un plan de acción que no solo cumpla las necesidades de protección que el joven Harry requiere pero también su parte integral como ser humano.</p><p>Remus se mordió el labio inferior por un momento mientras pensaba en la mejor manera explicarle todo  al viejo director. Luego de un largo suspiro y dejando de lado el hecho de que los demás Merodeadores llevaban acompañándolo en sus lunas llenas desde Hogwarts, Remus le expuso a Albus lo mejor que pudo todo el asunto del ritual de Lazo de manada, las reglas y lo que este implicaba. Cuando acabó de hablar, el salón se volvió a sumir en el silencio, a duras penas roto por la suave respiración de Harry, quien se había movido un poco más aún dormido.</p><p>-bueno, esto cambia todo entonces-dijo Dumbledore después de un rato.</p><p>-¿lo hace señor?-preguntó Remus cauteloso.</p><p>-si, verás Remus. Como te expliqué anteriormente, no creo que Voldemort se haya ido realmente y si regresa alguna vez, Harry de entre todas las personas será quien corra el mayor peligro pero a la vez  será quien mejor protegido estará por el sacrificio de su madre. Sin embargo, dicha protección sólo se le puede dar a Harry por medio de un adulto que comparta la sangre de Lily Potter. Alguien que esté dispuesto a aceptar a Harry de forma voluntaria en su vida para que así el niño mismo considere ese lugar como su hogar. Lamentablemente por su intolerancia, los Dursley han roto esa protección, por lo que aunque él vuelva allí, no estará más a salvo que en cualquier otra casa… A excepción de está, contigo. Así que pienso que el asunto que nos concierne ahora es saber si tu, Remus John Lupin, estás dispuesto a hacerte cargo de Harry James Potter.</p><p>Remus se presionó los ojos con los dedos mientras trataba de controlar el frenético latido de su corazón que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Podía sentir a Moony inquieto a la espera de su decisión. Si bien Remus había amado a Harry desde el momento en el que había nacido, no podía negar que se sentía poco incapaz de llenar los zapatos de James y Lily a la hora de criar a Harry. Por Merlin, apenas tenía 24 años y un trabajo semiestable en una librería muggle en el pueblo colina abajo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si perdía el trabajo por su condición? ¿cómo iba a proveer para Harry? Él no tenía el dinero para poder darle al niño todo lo que merecía, porque a sus ojos, Harry merecía el cielo y más.</p><p>
  <em> Papá y mamá nunca tuvieron mucho dinero pero aún así crecimos felices, ¿no? </em>
</p><p>Remus parpadeo. Era verdad, sus padres nunca habían tenido mucho dinero. Entre su madre que tenía que estar siempre en casa para cuidar de él y el desprecio que su padre recibia del ministerio por tener un hijo en su condición.  Lo único que Lyan y Hope tuvieron de sobra para su hijo fue amor. Amor al cuidarlo cuando la luna bajaba, amor al enseñarle a cómo sobrellevar todo y amor al aceptarlo tal y como era. Y eso era algo que Remus iba a darle a su cachorro por montones, el amor que tanto Lily como James le habían empezado a dar desde el momento en el que se enteraron que venía en camino.</p><p>-Lo haré- respondió Remus sin titubear, lo que provocó que su magia se sacudiera de euforia y sintiera un extraño cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos. Remus miró fijamente a Albus y notó como los ojos del anciano brillaban de orgullo.</p><p>-muy bien, entonces- sonrió Dumbledore mientras se ponía en pie y Remus lo siguió -enviaré una carta a Gringotts para que los duendes te den acceso total a la bóveda de los Potter y...</p><p>-no- dijo Remus con firmeza -ese es el dinero de Harry para cuando vaya a Hogwarts y sea adulto. Hasta entonces soy perfectamente capaz de proveer a mi cachorro.</p><p>-Remus….</p><p>-No lo estoy negociando. Estoy haciendo esto porque amo a Harry, no porque quiero una vida de comodidad y lujos con el dinero de los Potter. A menos que sea una emergencia, ese oro no se tocará.</p><p>Dumbledore examinó fijamente a su estudiante antes de asentir:</p><p>-Está bien, sin embargo hay un par de cosas con las que quisiera quedar de acuerdo contigo entonces.</p><p>-¿y esas son?-preguntó Remus levantando una ceja.</p><p>-lo primero es que no acerques a Harry al mundo mágico, al menos no hasta que sea momento de que vaya a Hogwarts. Ambos sabemos que aún hay muchos Mortifagos que lograron evadir Azkaban, listos para atacar al <em> niño-que-vivió. </em></p><p>-me parece razonable, sin embargo tampoco dejaré que Harry crezca en la ignorancia. Dudo que sus tíos le contaran algo al respecto de nuestro mundo y él debe estar listo para cuando vaya a Hogwarts.</p><p>-en ese caso podría recomendar hacer contacto con la familia Weasley. Ellos tienen un hijo que irá en el mismo año de Hogwarts con Harry y podría serte de apoyo en caso de que necesites ayuda con él. Puedo encargarme de enviarles una lechuza para que se presenten.</p><p>-está bien- respondió Remus mientras abría la puerta para que Dumbledore saliera.</p><p>-muy bien Remus, presiento que las cosas tendrán un mejor desarrollo de aquí en adelante para ti y el joven Harry. Buena suerte y no dudes en contactarme en caso de que necesites algo. Me encargaré de tener una charla con los tíos de Harry para que las autoridades muggle no pregunten por él.</p><p>-se lo agradezco señor- dijo Remus y observó cómo el director le daba una sonrisa más antes de girarse y con las manos en su espalda, se marchó silbando hasta el límite de la casa para poder aparecerse.</p><p>Una vez Dumbledor se fue, Remus cerró la puerta y cayó recostado sobre esta con las rodillas temblandole. </p><p>Harry estaba en su casa…</p><p>Harry Potter estaba en su casa y se quedaría con él...</p><p>Su cachorro estaba en casa.</p><p>Remus sintió como Moony empezaba a aullar euforico por lo que suspiró antes de hablar:</p><p>-si vamos a hacer esto, debemos hacerlo juntos. Debes ayudar a protegerlo y yo… te hablaré de Padfoot. Pero no hoy, estoy agotado- dijo Remus y sintió como el lobo se calmaba para finalmente irse a dormir</p><p>Suspirando una última vez, Remus se estiró y se dirigió a la cocina. Por suerte tenía dos días libres hasta el lunes para tratar de hacer una medio rutina con Harry e incorporarlo a su vida así como incorporarse él a la del niño. Había mucho por hacer y hablar pero todo eso se podía ver después de un buen desayuno de huevos, tocino y jugo de naranja. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D Kudos y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, son los que me da vida</p><p>*Colligo, vincula, et dabo luna: I connect, I tie, I give myself to your moon<br/>*Meque tibi lunae servaberis: allow me to give you my moon and my protection</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>